An implantable medical device (IMD) may be exposed to electromagnetic interference (EMI) for any of a number of reasons. For example, certain types of medical procedures may need to be performed on a patient within whom the IMD is implanted for purposes of diagnostics or therapy. A patient carrying an implanted IMD may need, for example, to have a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scan, a computed tomography (CT) scan, an electrocautery procedure, a diathermy procedure or another type of medical procedure that produces a magnetic field, an electromagnetic field, an electric field or other type of electromagnetic energy. The electromagnetic energy produced by such medical procedures may interfere with the operation of the IMD. For example, the electromagnetic energy may rectify within the IMD, which may interfere with the operation of the internal circuitry of the IMD and/or alter the delivery of therapy by the IMD.